Recuerdame
by Alicita Cooper
Summary: El amor los unio y una horrible trajedia se encargo de separarlos, sera el amor capas de juntarlos nuevamente? Ok mal summary, entren y lean please : ExB AxJ ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Solo la historia es mía n.n los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

Bella, cuando va a ser el día en que salgas con alguien, típica pregunta aggh como odiaba que Alice me preguntara eso cada segundo de mi maldita vida… Me llamo Isabella, bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Todos dicen que tengo el corazón de hielo, mis amigos me preguntan como e podido rechazar a todos los chicos guapos del campus… simple mi vida ya es lo suficientemente patética como para mas encima tener que aguantar a los babosos de la uni

-Bella, quieres bajar llegaremos tarde- la voz de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos, tarde? Si claro estamos a que 5 min.? Odio que me apuren

-aquí estoy- como siempre con cara de muerta, como si no fuera suficiente con mi piel pálida

-No vas a desayunar?- me pregunto Alice

-No tengo hambre-odio ser tan pesada con ella pero odio aun mas que me apuren cuando tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- donde esta Rose?

-En el baño, arreglándose- si ella es mi hermana mayor Rosalie, siempre le gusta estar perfecta, ella estudia psicología, Alice, diseño y yo seguiré el camino de mi padre, medico- aquí viene- dijo Ally

-nos vamos ya?- dijo Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Si vamos- como siempre mis padres ya no estaban, Carlisle y Esme se iban muy temprano a sus respectivos trabajos, Mi padre era medico y mi madre decoradora de interiores

-oí que hoy llegan nuevos estudiantes a la uni, todo hablan de ellos-tan típico de Alice, siempre estaba informada de todo- tal ves te guste alguno Bells- bufe, por que insistía en que saliera con alguien

-si, si claro-ironice- nos vamos ya?-ambas asintieron

Y esta era la rutina de cada fin de semana cuando pasábamos en casa, vivíamos en la fraternidad de la uni, habíamos logrado quedar juntas pero no en las mismas habitaciones

-Al, mira, auto nuevo- no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos y la voz de mi hermana me despertó

-wow, mira Bells tu alma gemela en plateado- me dijo Al, y yo voltee a ver, era un auto igual al mío, un volvo, pero el Mio era negro

-ja ja muy graciosa-le dije a Alice mientras bajábamos del auto, y en ese instante sentí unos brazos que me rodearon

-Bella, mi adorada Bella, como estas? –bufe, no Mike

-Hola Mike –quieres irte ya, pensé, Mike newton me seguido los ultimo 2 años no lo soporto – estoy bien y tu?- le dije mas que nada para no ser grosera

-perfecto, ahora que te veo-dijo sonriente

-Newton, quita tus manos de mi chica- james, pensé-hola cariño- beso mi mejilla, Mike gruño y se fue

-Gracias por salvarme-le dije a james mientras lo abrazaba

-no agradezcas, ese chico es un idiota, como estuvo tu fds?

-igual que siempre, y ahora mi hermanita quiere ligarme con uno de los nuevos- Alice bufo y hablo por primera ves mientras ella y Rose observaban divertidas mi "escenita" con Mike

-hey, yo no quiero ligarte con nadie, solo creo que te aria bien salir con alguien- yo bufe y James río divertido por lo que se llevo un buen golpe de mi parte

-hey tranquila-me dijo sobando dramáticamente su brazo-bien, nos vemos luego debo ir por algo a mi habitación-beso mi mejilla, el era mi mejor amigo- hasta luego chicas-les dijo a mis hermanas quienes le movieron su mano, de pronto uno de los chicos de ese misterioso auto frente a nostras se acerco

-es para mi-dijo Alice muy bajito para que el chico no la escuchara

Era realmente guapo, pero mi hermana ya lo tenia en la mira, comencé a ver a los otros 2, eran bastante altos pero la verdad ninguno de ellos llamo mi atención

-y cariño, te gusto alguno?-dijo mi hermana Rose

-Ay Rose, no tu también, por favor-Rose río y me abrazo

-Hola, me llamo Jasper-dijo el chico nuevo mientras se acercaba a nosotras, tenia un tono agradable-soy nuevo

-Hola Jasper, soy Alice, ellas son mis hermanas, Bella y Rosalie- Ally, nunca nos dejaba presentarnos pero no era algo que me molestara la verdad

Ya se parezco bastante antisocial, pero si supieran lo que es no recordar nada de tu vida entenderían por que no puedo rehacerla

**Edward POV**

Nueva universidad, nueva gente, como odio esto, estaba bien en Londres, por que papa insistió en que nos trasladáramos a acá, Emmet dice que tal ves sea bueno, que hay chicas hermosa y podré olvidarme de… ella

-Ed? Despierta, llegamos- la vos de mi hermano Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos- hermano? Estas?

-Estoy despierto Emm y Jas?-le dije cuando note que mi hermano no estaba

-Mm ya lo conoces.- me dijo Emmet apuntando hacia el frente, mi hermano estaba con unas chicas, no veía bien sus caras pero había un rostro que se me hacia muy familiar

**Bella POV**

El chico nuevo hizo amistad enseguida con mi hermana, creo que conectaron bastante bien, Jasper es muy parecido a Ally

-chicas deben conocer a mis hermanos- nos dijo Jas, genial pensé sarcástica

-Excelente idea, me parece estupendo, vamos -dijo una alegre Alice, mientras yo la mire enfadada

Y caminamos hacia ese hermoso volvo, Alice era la mas entusiasmada de la 3 pero Rose tampoco se quedaba atrás, la verdad yo era la única que no estaba interesada en conocer a los famoso "Massen" yo solo quería irme a mi facultad y encontrar a James, el era el único que en verdad me entendía y no presionaba para rehacer mi vida luego del accidente

-Hermanos-dijo Jasper- les presento a las hermanas Cullen-genial el que parece ser el mayor me miro con cara de espanto

-Hola chicos, me llamo Alice y mis hermanas, Rosalie e Isabella-dijo apuntándonos a Rose y a mi, yo la fulmine con la mirada odiaba que me llamara "Isabella"-Lo siento, Bella- me dijo y yo le sonreí irónicamente.

-Hola, Isabella, soy Edward-me dijo el chico que me había estado mirando sorprendido, se acerco y beso mi mejilla, casi no pude responder, el era hermoso parecía un ángel

-Hola Edward, solo dime Bella, por favor- le dije, cuando recupere el aliento

-de acuerdo, Bella- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida y luego saludo a mis hermanas

-Hola Bella, Soy Emmet, gusto en conocerte-me dijo el hermano de Edward, ahora que lo veía, el era el mayor, se veía muy agradable

**Edward POV**

No puedo creerlo, es posible? No verdad? No puede ser ella, mi Bella? No supe mas de ella desde que nos separamos en Londres, pero por que me mira como si no me conociera, acaso no se acuerda de mi?, tal ves no sea ella, pero es imposible, Isabella Cullen, ojos color chocolate, pelo ondulado, bellísima, definitivamente era mi Bella, pero por que no me recuerda?

-Ally, creo que ahora si estamos llegando tarde-hablo ella-Alice- grito frustrada

-Tranquila Bells, ni siquiera estamos en la misma facultad-OH, desearía que estuviera en la mía

-Que estudias Alice?-le pregunto mi hermano

-Diseño- le dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa- y tu?

-Publicidad-le dijo- al menos estamos en la misma facultad, vamos?-le dijo y ella asintió, genial mi hermano ya tenia compañía

-Emmet-llame a mi hermano pero no estaba por ningún lado

-Se fue con Rose-dijo Bella- solo estamos tu y yo, debo irme a clases, nos vemos

- Espera-la detuve- que estudias?

-Medicina- dije y yo esboce una gran sonrisa

-igual que yo, te molesta si te acompaño- ya se, mi voz sonó de suplica pero necesitaba acercarme a ella-podrías sentarte a mi lado

-claro- sonrío- no creo que James se moleste- James? Pensé, claro, tenia novio-Edward? Estas bien?

-Si, emm James es tu novio? –tenia que saberlo, ella río

-No, es mi mejor amigo, te agradara vamos?-yo asentí y la seguí

**Es mi primera Nove, acepto comentarios de todo tipo haha**


	2. Confuciones

Bella POV

No se que es lo que tenia este chico, era extraño?, sus ojos, su Cabello Desordenado, se me hacia tan familiar, pero era imposible, mis recuerdos no van mas allá de los 17 años, y no conocí a un ángel como el en los últimos 2 años,

-Aquí es- le dije cuando llegamos, caminamos en silencio, ninguno dijo palabras en el camino, y la verdad lo agradezco, el me confunde

-Wow-me dijo el sorprendido- supongo que venia sumido en mis pensamientos, no note en que momento llegamos-sonrío- las damas primero-me dijo mientras abría la puerta

-gracias-le dije mientras entraba, el profesor aun no llegaba, pero un grito me bajo de mi nube

-Isabella Cullen, donde estabas, ya estaba que llamaba a investigaciones- James, gritaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros- quien es?- me pregunto mirando a Edward

-Soy Edward Massen, tu eres?- Edward le tendió la mano, James tardo un poco en reaccionar, que grosero, pensé -

James- le dijo fríamente- Bella, vamos a sentarnos-Edward lo detuvo

-Bella viene conmigo-James bufo

-Estas loco, es cierto?- me pregunto

-Bueno James, Edward es nuevo, solo me conoce a mi, no es la gran cosa o si?- James solo me miro y fue a su asiento

-Vienes hermosa?- me dijo un sonriente Edward

-Claro-le dije algo confusa

Edward POV

No le dedique mi tiempo al tal James, aunque definitivamente no podía perderlo de vista, se notaba a leguas que sentía algo por Bella, pero aun así, ella se había quedado conmigo, eso es una buena señal, o no?

-Mm Edward? Puedo preguntarte algo?- note que Bella me miraba intrigada -

Claro, preciosa, dime - Bella me miro confundida

-De donde vienes? –pregunta inesperada, será que me esta recordando?

-Vengo de Londres, estudie y viví allá toda mi vida, pero mi padre insistió en que nos mudáramos a Nueva York –iba a continuar pero mi celular vibro- Lo siento, cariño-le dije y tome mi teléfono, tenia un mensaje

Edward no le menciones nada de Londres a Bella, por favor, luego te explico todo si? Por favor Alice

Alice? OH claro, la hermana de Bella, pero entonces, si es mi Bella? No entiendo nada, ise un gesto con mi cara que Bella malinterpreto, pues, se volteo y comenzó a poner atención a la clase.

Bella POV

Que extraña situación, el a vivido en Londres toda su vida, es imposible que lo conozca, pero entonces, por que se me hace tan familiar? Será que estuve en Londres alguna vez?, pero si me conociera, lo diría o no?

-Srta. Cullen –la voz de mi profesor me saco de mis pensamientos- espero que pueda acompañar al Sr. Massen hasta que se adecue a nuestras instalaciones

-Lo esta asiendo profesor- esta ves fue Edward quien hablo- ella es un encanto –no preste demasiada atención a lo que decían, así que solo pude asentir

-Seguro, lo are profesor- Edward me miro extraño pero no dijo nada, al final de la clase, salimos juntos pero nos reunimos con nuestros hermanos en la cafetería

Todos comenzaron a hablar, pero yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que vi que Edward y Alice, se pararon y se alejaron, cuenta asumirlo pero creo que me dio algo de celos, -Pero que dices Bella? Celos? Estas loca, no lo conoces- dijo una parte de mi conciencia -OH cállate, no ves que Edward esta buenísimo, Bella, si tu no lo quieres yo si- la otra parte de mi conciencia,

Ya se estoy loca, pero mi cabeza siempre esta dividida -Silencio ambas-les dije, no me confundan mas de lo que estoy No volví a ver a Edward, tampoco volvió a nuestra próxima clase, será que aun esta con Alice? Pero, por que? No debería estar con ella, el debería estar conmigo

-No Bella, el no es nada tuyo, recuérdalo- y ahí estaba de nuevo mi estupida conciencia-Hey sin insulto, que si te abandono no vives-río maliciosamente C

reo que deberían llevarme a un loquero, esperen, ya voy a uno, esto es estupido, tal ves, deba ir a ver a Charlie, mi psicólogo, el tiene respuestas para todo, tal ves pueda explicarme que es lo que esta pasando, si definitivamente es lo mejor que puedo hacer

-Bella? Estas bien?-James me tomo por el hombro

-Estoy bien cariño, solo creo que me izo mal no ver a Charlie en dos semanas-ambos reímos

-bueno tienes que aceptar que estas bastante tocadita amiga-río

-tarado- golpeé su brazo- quieres hacer algo?- el asintió

-No viene tu nuevo "amiguito"- dijo asiendo comillas y apuntando con su cabeza a Edward, no había notado que estaba parado frente a nosotros

-No, claro que no, solo tu y yo, como siempre –medio sonreí, pero James me conocía demasiado bien

-quien es el Bella? Por que te tiene así?- lo mire confusa

-La verdad, ni idea, pero no hablemos de eso por favor, solo salgamos de acá

Edward POV

Intente disimular mi enojo cuando la vi con James, de todas formas no soy nadie para reprocharle nada, y aunque moría de ganas por ir tras ella, tenia que esperar a Alice, habíamos pasado toda la tarde hablando, pero ella quería que el tema de Bella lo habláramos en privado, y la verdad eso era lo único que me importaba en este momento

-al fin te encuentro- una Alice totalmente agitada me hablo

-Que te pasa? Por que estas así? –ella enarco una ceja

-Se suponía Sr. Massen que te vería en el estacionamiento, pero veo que decidiste psicopatear a mi hermana un rato mas –río

-Tenia que verla, lo siento- ella me sonrío

-De acuerdo, vamos a caminar

Y me llevo a una especia de patio trasero, en su fraternidad, nos sentamos en unos columpios

-Bien, Ally, dime que es lo que pasa por favor –ella suspiro

-Esta bien, pero tienes que ser fuerte Edward – la mire confuso, la verdad no entendía nada, espero poder aclararlo todo con esto


	3. Edward y ¿Alice?

Edward POV

Estaba realmente tenso, Alice daba vuelta y vuelta, pero no respondía nada

-Alice, por favor, dime algo que tenga sentido- le dije y ella me miro algo triste

-No es fácil Edward –respiro profundamente- de acuerdo, ase unos años, cuando Bella estudiaba en Londres, nos contó que había conocido a alguien y que estaba enamorada- sonreí- pero mis padres insistían en que volviera, ella estaba destrozada – lo recordaba, el día en que nos despedimos, pero la verdad aun no entendía nada.- el día en que Bella viajo, ella – Alice se detuvo un momento- ella tuvo un accidente, su avión callo – me paralice- fue un gran accidente –note que ella lloraba- muchos murieron, afortunadamente mi hermana pudo sobrevivir, la encontraron inconciente, estuvo 2 meses en coma – de pronto sentí que iba a desmayarme- en algún momento creímos que no despertaría jamás, pero cuando lo izo no recordaba nada, por suerte a nosotros si, el medico dijo que había sido un verdadero milagro- me levante y sentí como mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer- Edward estas bien? – se acerco a mi

-Si, solo necesito un minuto –respire- continua

-Bien, mi hermana no tenia recuerdos de nada, hasta que de casualidad escucho hablar de los famosos " Massen" –hizo comillas al referirse a mi apellido- creo que Bella te recuerda- la mire esperanzado- desde que escucho tu nombre, ella tiene recuerdos, vagos, pero los tiene, creo que tu eres el único que la puede ayudar Ed! -Un momento- una duda me inundo-

como supiste que era yo? –ella me miro y sonrío

-por tu nombre, recuerdas que te dije que Bella me había hablado de ti? –asentí- eso ayudo, además de algunas fotos que tenia-sonreí

-Te a hablado de mi? –le pregunte con algo de esperanza

-No, pero a recordado algunas cosas, hoy por ejemplo, me pregunto si había estado en Londres –recordé nuestra breve conversación- me sorprendió mucho, tu no le dijiste nada? –negué con la cabeza

-No, ella me pregunto de donde venia, le dije que de Londres pero no me dijo nada mas, yo moría por preguntarle si me recordaba pero luego recibí tu mensaje y –me corto

-No Edward, el medico dijo que debía recordar ella sola, sin presiones –suspire frustrado- por eso te envíe el mensaje –me miro- estas bien?

-No, Alice, no –Caí, ya no podía con esto

Bella POV

No dejaba de pensar en Edward, era tan extraño, James y yo habíamos ido al centro comercial a tomar helados, pero la verdad no le prestaba demasiada atención

-Bella?- comenzó a mover su mano frente a mis ojos- sigues aquí o que –bufe- te e preguntado que te parece Erik- Erik, la nueva conquista de mi querido amigo

-No lo se James, es algo raro, creo que tu eres demasiado guapo para el –bufo- tranquilo eso no significa que no este de acuerdo es un buen chico después de todo –James río y me mostró la lengua como un niño-Hey, no seas infantil – y pasamos largas horas riendo como un par de niños, por eso amaba mi relación con James, era mi mejor amigo desde siempre, muchos creían que teníamos algo, por que pocos sabíamos que James era gay, además a el le divertía mucho hacer enojar a los chicos que se me acercaban, en algunas ocasiones incluso me había besado, o al menos eso me contó, suspire

-Que pasa?- me miro preocupado- negué con la cabeza -

estoy bien, ven vamos a casa – el asintió y salimos

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me sorprendí de ver a Jasper en casa

-Al fin llegas-me dijo Alice acercándose- tenemos visita –dijo con una sonrisita

-Hola Jasper-le dije moviendo mi mano- el es James, mi mejor amigo-le dije presentándolo

-Jasper Massen-le dijo tendiendo su mano

-oh, el hermano de Edward-dijo mirándome y respondiendo el saludo de Jasper

-Alguien pregunto por mi?- escuche una vos entrar desde el patio y mi corazón se acelero cuando lo vi –Bella –sonrío-

-Hola- le dije algo nerviosa cuando se acerco para besar mi mejilla -

James –lo saludo fríamente, y James respondió su saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-Invite a los chicos a una parrillada, esta bien no?- me dijo Alice y yo asentí con la cabeza

-y mis padres?-no lo había visto

-Tuvieron que viajar a L.A, papa tuvo una emergencia y sabes que mama odia dejarlo solo –asentí -

Ok, iré a cambiarme, James?-lo llame y me siguió, debia estar mas precentable, ya que en la mañana no esperaba encontrarme con un angel cuando me vesti

Edward POV

Me sentía nervioso y confundido, había llegado a un acuerdo con Alice, si bien no podía hablarle a Bella del pasado, no había razón para no poder conquistarla de nuevo, por eso Ally organizo la parrillada, además de que creo que le gusta mi hermano Jasper. Emmet, Rosalie y yo estábamos en el patio trasero preparando la parrillada, fue entonces cuando oí su vos

-Oh, el hermano de Edward- James, pensé enfadado, que hace el aquí? Arruinara todo

-Alguien pregunto por mi?- Dije para llamar la atención de Bella

-Hola – me dijo ella algo nerviosa? No, creo que estoy loco, será posible que se ponga nerviosa conmigo? Decidí comprobarlo y bese su mejilla, ella se ruborizo y me sonrío

-James – le dije fríamente y el solo movió su cabeza

-Invite a los chicos a una carrilada, esta bien no? –le dijo Alice a Bella, ella seria mi cómplice en el proceso de "reconquista" se suponía este era el primer paso, pero la presencia de James no ayudaba demasiado, Bella solo asintió

-Y mis padres?-pregunto

-Tuvieron que viajar a L.A, papa tuvo una emergencia y sabes que mama odia dejarlo solo-ella asintió

-Ok, iré a cambiarme, James?- lo llamo con la intención de que la acompañara, el asintió y la siguió, pero que mierda, por que la acompaña? Alice noto mi enojo por que se acerco y palmeo mi hombro

-Tranquilo, solo son amigos –bufe

-Parecen mucho mas que amigos –ella río -

Bueno, James es algo extraño, tiene como una obsesión con Bella pero han sido amigos desde siempre, nunca lo menciono? –negué con la cabeza

-Creo que no –levante los hombros

-Ya tranquilo, si quieres sube –lo pensé -

Quiero hacer las cosas bien, le daré su espacio –ella sonrío

-Excelente respuesta cuñadito, ahora vamos a afuera, tengo un plan –alce una ceja

-Que plan maligno tienes en mente duendecilla? –ella río

-Tu confía en mi, ven hablemos con Jas-la seguí, supongo que debo confiar no?

Bella POV

Lleve a James hasta mi habitación, debo admitir que mas que nada lo ise para ver la reacción de Edward, no se por que pero siento que estaba celoso, puede ser

-Claro que no Bella, el no es nada tuyo, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo

Mi estupida conciencia otra ves

-Hey a quien le dices estupida, sin mi no eres nada Bellita

Bufe -Que tanto piensas, ok de verdad estas muy rara amiga –James me miraba sentado en mi cama- te gusta Massen no? –yo bufe

-Estas loco, ni lo conozco, James no digas tonterías si? -Bella todos sabemos que si te gusta, estarías loca si no, lo viste? Es sexy

Estupida conciencia cállate de una ves, pensé

-Voy a cambiarme- le dije a James mientras tomaba mis cosas y me metí al baño, de hay escuche como James hablaba por teléfono

-Hola?, e no, estoy en casa de Bella, que pasa? Ok, no para nada, sabes que no es así, no seas celoso si? –Erik, pensé- Si, claro, nos vemos hay, un beso, bye -

Tu novio? –le dije saliendo del baño

-No es mi novio, pero si, era Erik, lo siento amiga, debo irme-bufe

-Me cambias por un –me corto

- No lo digas Cullen –reí

-De acuerdo –iba a salir cuando me detuvo y me observo

-Debo decir, amiga, que estas demasiado sexy como para creer que no te gusta ese chico –reí

-Estas loco James, ahora bajemos si? –el río y me siguió, lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me dirigí al patio donde estaban los chicos, esperaba encontrarlo pero solo estaban Jasper, Emmet y Rose

–Y Alice?- les dije, aunque en realidad deseaba mas saber donde estaba Edward

-Esta adentro, con Edward, fueron a buscar unos vasos, pero ya llevan rato allí –me dijo Emmet, intente ocultar mi enfado pero creo que de todas formas fue evidente

-tal ves deberías ir a buscarlos –asentí y entre, supuse que estaban en la cocina, así que me dirigí allí, pero lo que vi no me agrado para nada


	4. Decidido a recuperarte

Bella POV

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward y Alice, estaban tan cerca, casi podría asegurar que se habían estado besando, pero no entiendo, que no le gustaba Jasper?

-Que mierda Isabella Cullen, estas celosa- bufe, claro que no, estupida conciencia -

Si lo estas, tengo que recordarte que el guapo de Edward no es nada tuyo?-

bueno y tu que?-pensé- estas de malas conmigo

– no haha solo me gusta hacerte enojar- bufe, estoy loca lo se, faltaba que me peleara con mi conciencia, Salí corriendo de hay antes de que notaran mi presencia, verlos así me había afectado aunque no entendía por que, mi conciencia tenia razón, Edward no era nada mío, pero entonces por que lo sentía tan cerca de mi?

Edward POV

El plan de Ali era macabro pero podía resultar, aunque estaba el riesgo de que Bella pensara que realmente estaba enamorado de Ali, pero ella me aseguro que resultaría, ya que antes de empezar con la "reconquista" tenía que saber si ella sentía algo por mí -Edward- susurro Alice- creo que hay viene Bella –por primera ves en mi vida estuve muerto de los nervios

-Alice, crees que esto resulte?- le pregunte dudando

-Tranquilo, confía en mi, aquí sabremos si le interesas o no –respire profundo, ok era hora del juego, Alice me cerro un ojo en señal de que Bella nos estaba viendo, y la abrace teniéndola muy cerca, cualquiera creería que la estaba besando, pero si quería que esto resultara tenia que hacerlo bien

- Edward, ya alguien puede entrar – no esperaba que dijera eso, así que me tome un respiro antes de contestar

-Da igual quien entre, no quiero soltarte –ella río disimuladamente y sentimos como alguien corría por las escaleras

-Se fue- me dijo Ali y la solté, ella suspiro- ok, esperemos que resulte, ven vamos Salimos al patio para ver si Bella había comentado algo

-Bella estuvo aquí?- pregunte un poco alterado

-No, creo que se fue a su habitación, no se les habrá pasado un poquito la mano?- pregunto Rose, yo solo alce mis hombros

-Puedo ir a verla? – Alice asintió

-Es el 3 cuarto a la derecha –asentí y me fui, tenia que verla, saber si sentía algo, la quería de vuelta, es mas la necesitaba de vuelta, cuando llegue a su habitación estaba por golpear cuando escuche su dulce vos

-Si Riley acepto salir contigo, no lo se supongo que lo había pensado, de acuerdo te espero, un beso, - quien era ese tal Riley?

De pronto escuche que caminaba hacia la puerta y Salí corriendo de ahí

–Cobarde, por que no la enfrentaste- mi conciencia hablaba y tenia razón si era cobarde – y cuando has visto que no tenga razón? – bufe, últimamente mi conciencia hablaba mas de lo que debía, baje hasta el patio y los chicos me miraron extraño

-Estas bien?- me pregunto Emmet y le ise señas de que se callara, y fue entonces cuando Bella Aparecio

-Ali, voy a salir – le dijo a su hermana, fríamente

-Donde vas? Bella tenemos invitados – le dijo Alice

-Son sus invitados, pueden atenderlos yo quede de salir con Riley

-Biers?- le pregunto Rosalie y Bella asintió- Bella desde cuando sales con Riley Biers, lo odias –Bella bufo

-Hermanita si lo odiara no saldría con el, y ahora discúlpenme pero debo irme, me esta esperando – se dio la vuelta y se fue, Alice se acerco a mi

-Tranquilo, seguro se puso celosa, ella jamás había tomado en cuenta a Riley

-Si eso es verdad, no lo soportaba hasta ase unos días, seguro lo hace para que te molestes –suspire-

-Y por que querría que me molestara, tal ves si le gusta ese chico –dije derrotado

-Edward, créeme, a Bella no le interesa Riley ni en lo mas mínimo, algo esta tramando seguro –me dijo Rose yo solo suspire esto no me gustaba nada se suponía que teníamos que acercarnos no alejarnos mas, Alice me miro con cara de culpa

- Edward, de verdad lo siento, pero sigo creyendo que esto es una farsa –dijo Ali y luego puso su cara pensativa- voy a salir –dijo y miro a Jasper- te importaría acompañarme, volveremos cuando esto este listo –dijo apuntando la parrilla

-Claro preciosa vamos –Jas le guiño un ojo y sonrío, Alice tomo su mano y entraron a la casa

-Que tiene planeado?- pregunto Emmet, divertido

-Conociéndola, nada bueno, seguro –dijo Rose riendo y yo solo podía concentrarme en que hacia Bella.

Bella POV

Me sentía traicionada aunque no tenia sentido por que Edward no era nada mío, aun así sentía un dolor en el pecho horrible, por eso decidí salir con Riley, hace un tiempo me estaba buscando y al menos era mejor que el idiota de Mike, cuando llegue al bar donde habíamos quedado, lo vi, sentado en la barra, nunca me había detenido a mirarlo y era realmente guapo

"Que se supone que estas haciendo Bella, que pasara con Edward? Y ahí estaba mi entrometida conciencia otra ves, -no pasa nada con el por que no me interesa y punto! Deje a mi conciencia y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Riley -Hola-le dije susurrando en su oído y sentí como se estremeció

-Al fin llegas hermosa –beso mi mejilla- ven tengo reservado un privado –tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta esa sección, sabia lo que quería, lo supe antes de aceptar salir con el, pero si realmente quería dejar de pensar en Edward y en su posible romance con mi hermana, tenia que hacer algo distinto- ven siéntate – me dijo apuntando el sillón frente a el- Me alegra que al fin hayas decidido aceptar mi invitación-me sonrío

-Bueno, lo pensé y eres agradable Ry, y guapo –le guiñe un ojo

-Bella, se que es la primera ves que salimos pero, tu me gustas y me gustas enserio –lo mire impresionada, y no se por que pero le creí- dame una oportunidad si? Solo una, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- me quede pensando, de todas formas que tan malo podía ser?

- Si Riley – asentí- acepto, te daré una oportunidad- el sonrió y se acerco a besarme

3 meses después

Edward POV

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, 3 largos y horribles meses, viendo como Bella besaba a Riley, viendo como el la tomaba en sus brazos, Alice no dejaba de pedirme disculpas, pero no era su culpa, las cosas no habían resultado por que Bella no estaba interesada eso es todo, y aunque para mi era difícil, tenia que soportar verla con otro, y para peor, hoy estábamos invitados a cenar a su casa, seguro Riley también

Bella POV

Era ya de noche y Alice llego a mi cuarto, me había dicho que me pusiera un lindo vestido que había comprado hace un tiempo, la verdad no entendía por que pero, le ise caso, era un vestido realmente hermoso, me veía realmente hermosa, al rato después iba llego Rose con sus accesorios de peluquería, y empezaron a jugar con mi cabello, esto era extraño

-Rose, que es esto? –de verdad no entendía nada

-Shh – me iso callar- no te preocupes estas preciosa

-Rose, apúrate, llegaran en 10 min- le dijo Alice, pero de que hablaba Bajamos y toda mi familia estaba reunida, todos estaban muy elegantes, eso significaba que todos sabían que estaba pasando excepto yo

-Hijas –nos dijo Carlisle- están realmente hermosas

-Y tu papa – le dije besando su mejilla- estas muy guapo, puedo saber a que se debe esto? – Mi padre miro a Alice y ella le iso un gesto de que se callara Ok, esto es un complot contra mi?

Edward POV

Había llegado la noche y teníamos que ir a casa de Bella, realmente estaba nervioso, pero deseaba verla con todas mis fuerzas

-Ed, deja ya de mirarte al espejo, este bien – me dijo Jasper

-Jas, déjalo, no ves que quiere impresionar a Bella –Se burlo Emmet y yo bufe

-Y que me dicen de ustedes, Jasper, te cambiaste 3 veces y Tu Emmet? Tu cabello ya no puede tener mas químicos- parecíamos 3 chicas emocionadas por una cita, rei ante ese pensamiento

-OK, eso fue un golpe bajo- dijo Jas y los 3 reímos

-Bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde, debemos causarle buena impresión a los suegros –dijo Emmet y volvimos a reír .

Nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a casa de las bellas hermanitas Cullen, durante el camino hablamos muchas estupideces, creo que estábamos muy nerviosos los 3

-Llegamos- dijo Jasper cuando estacione fuera de la hermosa casa

-De acuerdo, vamos –dije bajando del auto al tiempo que los hacían mis hermanos también , suspire y me dirigí a la puerta, esta noche recuperaría a Bella al precio que fuera


	5. Una nueva oportunidad

Bella POV

El timbre sonó y me estremecí, no por no saber que pasaba ni quien era, si no por que deseaba que fuera alguien, y eso no estaba bien

-Yo abro- grito Alice mientras corría hacia la puerta

-Hola Ali – esa voz? Jasper?

-Hola chicos – respondió mi hermana

-Hola pequeña – y esa voz iso que me paralizara, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, me levante de mi asiento y lo vi, se veía tan *Bella deja eso* me dije a mi misma y entonces el me vio -Bella –sonrío, acercándose y se detuvo a mirarme un momento- wooow estas, wooow –dijo observándome y yo me sonroje

-Gracias, Edward, tu estas muy guapo

-Gracias hermosa –dijo tomando mi mano y besándola, luego me miro a los ojos y vi un brillo especial en ellos

-Hola cuñadita –me dijo Emmet besando mi mejilla, yo me sonroje, por que diría eso, Edward le golpeo el brazo- Hey tranquilo

-Quieres que hable Emmet? –Le dijo Edward alzando una ceja y Emmet se puso serio

-Ya compórtense – les diji Jasper y todos reímos

-Ok, pasen por acá, deben conocer a mis padres – les dijo Ali, tomando a Jasper de la mano, supongo que juzgue mal a mi hermana, por que se nota que Jasper le encanta

"Pero y que te importa Bella? Tu dijiste que Edward no te interesaba, nos mentiste verdad" Bufe, entupida conciencia, y me dirigí al comedor

-Mama, Papa – les dijo Ali- ellos son los hermanos Massen, el es Jasper- dijo señalando al aludido

-Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen, Sra.- dijo Jasper

-Por favor, dime Esme – Jasper le sonrío sonrojado

-El es Emmet- dijo Alice- y el es Edward – mi madre les sonrío a ambos

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Edward besando la mano de mi madre- un gusto Dr. Cullen- le dio la mano a mi padre

-Edward, el gusto es mío- le dijo mi padre, y por favor, díganme Carlisle- les dijo a los 3

-Edward, no sabes las ganas que teníamos de conocerlos- dijo mi madre y yo fruncí el ceño, por que estaba tan interesada? . No entendía todo este alboroto, pero una parte de mi se alegraba de que Edward estuviera aquí, un momento, por que todos sabían que vendrían menos yo?

-Señora, la comida esta servida – dijo Sue, nuestra nana.

La comida fue tranquila, todos conversamos, y mis padres realmente se habían encantado con los Massen, yo seguía sin entender el interés que tenían en ellos, pero la verdad, me agradaba, luego de la comida, salimos un rato a la terraza, y allí comenzó el interrogatorio

-Edward, tienes novia?- le pregunto mi madre, yo la mire sorprendida

-No, no tengo, todavía no a llegado la chica indicada – medio sonrío y podría jurar que me miro, Ok, no, estoy loca

-ósea que para ti es importante tener una relación seria – dijo mi madre afirmando a lo que Edward asintió

-Claro que si, es muy importante – sonrío

-Piensas igual a mi Bella – dijo mi madre- ustedes harían una linda pareja- yo abrí mis ojos como plato

-Mama- le reclame y ella solo río

-Mi amor, estas lista para la reunión- dijo mi padre arreglándose la corbata

-La reunión- dijo mi madre- la había olvidado, si claro que si, bien chicos por que no van con los demás- no había notado que estábamos solos- Edward, fue un placer conocerte- le dio un abrazo muy maternal- espero tenerte por aquí de nuevo muy pronto – Edward le sonrío

- Claro, Esme y muchas gracias por todo

-Adiós Edward, despídenos de tus hermanos por favor- le dijo mi padre dándole un abrazo, luego se despidieron de mi y se fueron

-Donde estarán los demás?- pregunte algo nerviosa

-Creo que están viendo una película- me dijo Edward, yo iba a entrar cuando me tomo del brazo

-Bella, espera, podemos hablar? – me miro tiernamente, yo asentí confundida

-Ven vamos a allá- le dije apuntando unos columpios que habían al fondo del patio, era mi lugar favorito- Bien, de que quieres hablar- dije sentándome en uno, y el iso lo mismo en el otro

-Bella, por que estas con Riley? – me pregunto mirando al suelo

- No lo se, supongo que para no sentirme sola- no quería decirle que habíamos terminado hasta ver que quería

- Lo quieres?- me dijo ahora mirando mis ojos, y yo me perdí en ellos, tuve que desviar la mirada para poder responderle

-Si – mentí- supongo- dije alzándome de hombros, Edward suspiro, y encendió un cigarrillo

-No te molesta verdad?- me dijo apuntando su cigarro, yo negué con la cabeza

-Puedo preguntar algo? yo?- le dije y el me miro sorprendido

-Lo que quieras- me dijo medio sonriendo -Te gusta mi hermana?- lance de golpe, tenia que salir de la duda, el río pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos

- Claro que no, por que lo preguntas?- dijo nuevamente mirando el suelo, mientras fumaba, se veía tan Sexy "Ok Bella concéntrate en lo que estamos" dijo mi conciencia

-Es que, no lo se, la otra ves, los vi tan juntos?- le dije mas preguntando que afirmando

- AA eso, bueno ese día estábamos haciendo otra cosas- sonrío y me miro

-Si, supongo que se divirtieron mucho- bufe

-Bella, sabes que Alice muere por Jasper no?- me dijo divertido

- A si?- - Si, ese día, intentábamos que se pusiera celoso, y admitiera que ella también le gustaba, pero creo que nos vio quien no debía- me miro a los ojos- pero yo también tuve algo a cambio- sonrío

-Que cosa?- le pregunte intrigada - Se todo de ti- río

-Edward- le reproche empujándolo y el tomo mi mano

- Es cierto Bella, no se que me hiciste, pero – callo -Pero – le pregunte levantando su rostro - Te quiero- me dijo y yo lo mire sorprendía- te quiero, me gustas, no se que me pasa, quiero estar contigo Bella

-Edward yo-no pude seguir hablando por que sentí como presionaba mis labios con los suyos, no fui conciente ni en que momento se levanto y se acerco a mi, solo se que me besaba y se sentía malditamente increíble, de pronto reaccione y me aleje de el

-Bella, perdón yo- lo calle

-Tranquilo, esta bien, es solo que, a mi me cuesta mucho rehacer mi vida, estar con alguien, de echo por eso termine con Riley- el sonrío pero luego volvió a estar serio

- Por que cariño, que te pasa?- me pregunto preocupado

-Hace unos años tuve un accidente-no podía creer que se lo estuviera contando pero lo creí necesario- estuve en coma 2 meses y cuando desperté no recordaba nada, solo a mi familia, para mi a sido muy difícil sabes, esto de rehacer mi vida es complicado cuando no recuerdo nada- note que una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, Edward seco mi mejilla y me abrazo

-Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien, recordaras Bella, lo se- me dijo suspirando

-E tenido algunos recuerdos este ultimo tiempo, son muy vagos pero mi medico dice que es un gran avance- dije medio sonreído, el me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos

-Y lo es cariño, claro que es un gran avance- me sonrío

-Sabes, también sueño con alguien- el me miro sorprendido

-Con quien?-me pregunto

-No lo se, no me deja ver su cara, pero supongo que era alguien importante, por que siento que lo quiero mucho, y cada ves que despierto, siento un vacío horrible- el solo me miraba- nadie sabe esto, no se por que te lo digo a ti- reí sin ganas y el volvió a abrazarme

-Tranquilo mi Bella, ya veras que pronto recordaras todo, no sabes cuanto tiempo te espere Bella- sonreí

-Gracias por estar aquí y por escucharme-le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Por nada te dejaría sola – y rozo sus labios con los míos, nos besamos desesperadamente, pero este beso estaba cargado de amor

-Edward- le dije cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y el tapo mis labios con sus dedos

-Tranquila, yo estaré contigo y no te presionare a nada, lo prometo- acaricio mi mejilla- entiendo que es difícil para ti

-No me dejes- le dije y volví a besarlo, no entendía si esto era amor o que pero no quería alejarme de el por nada


	6. Creo que me vuelvo loca?

Bella POV

Edward y yo estuvimos horas hablando, de cosas importantes y sin sentido, me sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando sentimos que alguien carraspeaba y ambos la miramos

-Siento mucho interrumpirlos- dijo una apenada Alice- es que a Carlisle y Esme se les izo tarde, hablaron para decirnos que se quedaran en Seattle esta noche, y preguntaron si los chicos podían hacernos compañía- miro a Edward- tus hermanos están de acuerdo- le sonrió

-Por mi está bien- le dijo Edward sonriendo- nos quedaremos- Alice salto de alegría

-Gracias gracias gracias- le dijo sonriente- bien, no los sigo interrumpiendo, sigan con lo suyo- nos guiño un ojo y se fue

- Esta loca – bufe y Edward rio

-Ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti- sonrió

- Entonces, te quedaras- el asintió

- Te molesta? – alzo una ceja y juro que casi no pude responder

-Claro que no, de hecho – sonreí- me agrada la idea- el me sonrió y me deslumbre, es que algún día podría ver a Edward Massen sonreír sin que me dejara sin aliento?

Alice POV

Estaba tan emocionada, Jasper me gustaba y mucho, debo reconocer que aunque el plan de celar a Bella no había resultado, desde ese día Jas había estado mas cerca de mi y hoy lo tenia aquí, y se quedaría toda la noche, aunque me ponía algo nerviosa, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad

-Jas- llame su atención- estas cansado? – el negó con la cabeza

-Para nada preciosa y tu?- me pregunto sonriendo

-Tampoco, quieres ir afuera, a conversar un rato?- le sonreí

-Claro, vamos –me sonrió y tomo mi mano, podría jurar que me sonroje un poco ok Ali, concéntrate, nosotras jamás nos sonrojamos, tranquila, y mi conciencia tenia razón, yo jamás me sonrojaba por nada, pero es que tener a este bombón para mi sola no ayuda demasiado a mi concentración, lleve a Jas a mi lugar favorito del gran patio trasero de mi casa,

-Cuando era niña jugaba a que era una fuente de los deseos- reí mientras le enseñaba la fuente que se encontraba al centro del patio, con bancas alrededor y muchas flores

-Woow es muy lindo Ali- le sonreí

- Es mi lugar favorito en la casa

-Tienes una casa hermosa- me sonrió

-Gracias, Esme y yo nos preocupamos mucho de la casa, ella dice que tengo su don para la decoración-reímos-

-Las madres hacen eso-rio- Elizabeth se vuelve loca si encuentra un cuadro torcido –puso cara de espanto- debemos mantener todo perfectamente en su lugar, lo que es realmente difícil considerando que es la única chica entre 4 hombres –ambos reímos y luego nos quedamos mirando un largo rato-

-Que pasa?- le dije un poco nerviosa

-No se Ali, es, es extraño- desvió la mirada y luego poso sus hermosos ojos en los míos- desde el primer momento en que te vi- suspiro- es raro, nunca había sentido esto –no pude evitar sonreír-

-Jas, tu me gustas- me miro sorprendido-me gustas mucho –el sonrió y se acerco a mi, rosando la punta de su nariz con la mía, y luego corto la distancia y me beso

Edward POV

Me sentía realmente feliz, tener a Bella conmigo otra vez era un sueño, y ahora me encontraba esperándola en su habitación, no se muy bien si quería que durmiera con ella pero el echo de tenerla así de cerca ya era suficiente para mi de pronto sentí que me miraba y voltee para encontrarme con una visión que invitaba a pecar, vestía un conjunto de seda rosa y se veía malditamente sexy

-Edward?-Bella me observaba confundida

-Bella estas-las palabras no salían de mi boca- woow- ella rio a carcajadas, un dulce sonido para mi

-Bien me acostare- me dijo acercándose a la cama- vienes?

-Claro, pero –me apunte y noto que aun estaba vestido y solo rio-

-Es cierto, vengo enseguida- se levanto y salió de la habitación, la espere y en un par de segundos estuvo de vuelta- Toma, es de Carlisle- me paso un pijama- supongo que te quedara bien- me sonrió, o asentí y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme

Bella POV

Me sentía completa con Edward a mi lado, no estaba segura si era amor pero se acercaba, me sentía feliz hasta que un recuerdo invadió mi mente

Flashback

-Te amo con toda mi alma mi loquita hermosa – me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi cuello

-Yo te amo mas mi Eddy- y era la mas pura verdad, lo amaba con toda el alma

Fin Flashback

Me quede un largo rato mirando al vacio, quien era ese chico, y por que lo llamaba mi Eddy, estaba volviéndome loca eso es seguro, o no?

-Ya estoy listo loquita hermosa- lo mire espantada, definitivamente esta volviéndome loca- Bella? Estas bien?

- Si emm, creo que Carlisle y tu tienen tallas parecidas, te queda perfecto- mi cara debió ser todo un poema por que Edward me miraba divertido, esto era morboso, por favor Isabella Cullen, imaginándote cosas con un chico que viste el pijama de tu padre

-Me acuesto a tu lado?- me pregunto dulcemente, yo solo asentí y lo sentí acomodarse a mi lado, nuestros labios reaccionaron inmediatamente al contacto de nuestros cuerpos y no pudimos evitar besarnos, fue un beso cargado de pación, lujuria y amor? No llegamos mas allá de los besos pero fue maravilloso, hasta que no como perdí la conciencia y me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Edward POV

Mi ángel se había dormido, si, realmente se veía como un ángel dormida entre mis brazos mucho tiempo soñé con tenerla así, la mire y susurre algo que no pude evitar

-Bella, te amo por favor, recuérdame- y me dormí al lado de la única mujer que e amado en toda mi vida


	7. Recuerdame

Bella POV

No se como ni en que momento me dormí, pero de pronto comencé a soñar nuevamente con ese hombre que e visto tantas veces pero jamás me a dejado ver su cara, es frustrante en verdad

-Quien eres?- el no volteaba- por favor dime quien eres- se voltio pero agacho de inmediato su cabeza

-Te amo Bella, siempre te e amado, nací para amarte, eres y serás la razón por la cual aun estoy vivo- esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara a mil, sentía que yo también lo amaba pero como era posible

-También yo te amo, pero déjame ver tu rostro- suplique y el levanto lentamente su cabeza, era Edward, estaba segura, era mi Edward, iba a tocar su cara cuando desperté de golpe Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro sin explicación, era posible? O tal vez solo me confundí, como podía soñar con Edward, si no lo conocía, voltee y lo vi a mi lado, al hombre de mis sueños, me acerque un poco y lo escuche susurrar dormido

-Bella, te amo – sonreí, pero el se veía muy triste- siempre te ame, Bella- no se que soñaba pero al menos soñaba conmigo- Recuérdame Bella, por favor- quede en shock y comencé a llorara desconsoladamente y Edward despertó- Cariño estas bien? Que pasa?- no respondí- Bella- sonaba algo desesperado pero yo no podía dejar de llorar- Bella- esta vez grito

-Lo siento- solloce

-Que sucede- dijo sentándose en la cama

-No lo se, solo, yo solo – no pude y rompí a llorar nuevamente y Edward me abrazo un largo rato

-Te sientes mejor?- no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero estar en sus brazos me calmaba

-Si, gracias- mire el reloj- creo que deberíamos levantarnos- eran las 10 de la mañana y debíamos volver a la uni

-Creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas- me abrazo mas fuerte y me beso, de pronto sentí su calido cuerpo sobre el mío y nuestras lenguas batallaban ferozmente, Edward rozo el borde de mi polera, dudo un segundo pero yo me alce para que se relajara y enseguida poso sus manos en mi cintura aprisionándome contra su muy bien formado cuerpo, recorrí sus exquisitos músculos y me deshice rápidamente de su camisa, el hizo lo mismo con mi polera y con mi short, por primera vez me sentí totalmente expuesta ante un hombre, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, cuando Edward comenzaba a besar mi cuello, escuche un ruido muy desagradable en ese momento

-Bellaaa- Grito mi querida hermana-nótese el sarcasmo- Están despiertos?- yo bufe mientras Edward reía y se acomodaba el pijama, que a estas alturas estaba desparramado por cualquier parte igual que el mío

-Que pasa Alice?- le grite enfadada

-Bajen ahora! Iremos de compras luego del desayuno- bufe, encima que me interrumpía, cuando obviamente estaba dentro de mi burbuja con Edward, quiere torturarme con compras?

-Vete Alice- grite y lance un cojín a la puerta

-Ok, pero no demoren, los oigo desde abajo—y la sentí bajar las escalera mientras reía al igual que Edward y yo poco a poco sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara

-De que te ríes- le dije lanzándole un cojín- Ok, me duchare, o el demonio volverá- reí y Edward me sonrío, me levante muy a pesar pero lo ise, busque mi ropa y me metí a la ducha

Edward POV

Despertar al lado de Bella, realmente era algo que quería repetir el resto de mi vida, me quede como baboso en la cama recordando lo que casi había pasado minutos atrás, y de pronto caí en que realmente había sido un tonto, no le pedí que fuera mi novia, decidí sorprenderla trayéndole el desayuno y se lo pediría, baje y me encontré con Alice, preparando el desayuno

-Buenos días- le dije, ella se volteo y me sonrío

-Buenos días, cuñadito- río

-Aun no, pero pronto- le guiñe el ojo y ella sonrío- Hey, que desayuna Bella?- le pregunte y ella me miro con dulzura

-Que romántico, quisiera que tu hermano fuera igual, pero hace media hora que estoy intentando que se despierte y no lo hace – me hizo un adorable puchero

-Que puedo decir yo soy el encanto de la familia- reí y ella me acompaño

-Dame un minuto, estoy asiendo panqueques y son sus favoritos- sonreí

-Sabes donde puedo encontrar una rosa o algo así?

- Mira- apunto hacia el patio- allá, cerca de la fuente, una rosa, rosada, son sus favoritas, yo prepare el jugo- me dirigi donde Ali me había dicho y tome la rosa, cuando volví Ali tenia todo listo en una bandeja

-Gracias Ali- bese su mejilla mientras tomaba la bandeja y me apresure a subir, abrí la puerta y la vi., tirada en la cama, estaba vestida, pero se había cubierto con las sabanas -Edward- me miro y sus ojos brillaban

- pero que ¿- la interrumpí

-Shhh, permíteme- carraspee un poco- Isabella Swan- me miro sorprendida- te gustaría ser mi novia?- ella solo me miraba sorprendida y juro que los minutos se hicieron eternos


	8. Soñe contigo

Bella POV

Aunque quiza en mi loca mente esperaba que Edward me pidiera que fuera su novia, nada me habria preparado para esto, estaba tan hermoso ahi frente a mi esperando una respuesta que mi corazon gritaba pero mis labios no se atrevan a pronunciar

Bella? -Edward me miro con suplica en sus ojos yo solo lo abrace fuerte-

Si quiero -apenas hable habia algo que no me dejaba tranquila pero sabia claramente lo que queria, a el y nada mas. Edward sonrio y dejo la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama y me alzo en sus brazos -

No te arrepentiras amor lo juro -Edward susurro cerca de mis labios llenandome por completo con su embriagador aliento, sonrei y lo bese freneticamente como si mi vida dependiera de eso, la estupida necesidad de respirar logro separarnos - ven debes desayunar -me dijo tomando mi mano llevandome hasta la cama, tome la rosa y la oli-

Mi favorita -sonrei mirandolo mientras depocitaba la rosa sibre la mesita de noche, comence a comer mi desayuno mientras hablabamos de cosas sin sentido, de pronto recorde el extraño sueño que habia tenido- Soñe contigo -Edward me miro extrañado- fue no lo se extraño, tu eras -suspire- recuerdas que te dije que soñaba con un chico pero no podia ver su cara? -el solo asintio tenia su mirada perdida- bueno anoche pude verlo y eras tu -mi vos sonaba aterrada, mi cabeza aun intentaba encontrarle una explicacion a lo que estaba pasando pero no la habia-

Debe ser coincidencia, yo estaba a tu lado Bella el subconciente es asi -su vos sono un poco fria y distante, quiza no debi habercelo contado-

Lo lamento -susurre levantandome de la cama el solo me miro- ire a peinarme -sin pensarlo me encerre en el baño y comence a llorar ultimamente no entendia por que lloraba cada ves que soñaba con ese chico-

Edward POV

Bella estaba llorando podia oirla, pero me sentia paralizado, no podia reaccionar ella me recordaba y yo no podia hacer nada, moria de ganas por decirle todo, por darle una explicacion a lo que le estaba pasando pero el puto diagnostico de un idiota me lo impedia, queria entrar al baño consolarla abrazarla y decirle todo pero no podia, baje rapidamen te en busca de Alice , que aun estaba en la cocina

Tengo que decircelo -grite y Alice me miro espantada-

Que pasa Edward de que estas hablando -se levanto de su aciento y se acerco a mi-

Ella me recuerda Alice, sabe quien soy sueña conmigo -mi cara se encontraba desfigurada por la pena y la rabia-

Que que te dijo? -Alice me miraba asustada y preocupada, tartamudeo-

Ella soño conmigo Alice, hace mucho lo hace pero anoche pudo verme, ella recuerda en sus sueños, tengo que decirle la verdad tengo que hacerlo Alice -no pude evitar que mis lagrimas cayeran Bella estaba sufriendo por no conocer su pasado y yo podia solucionarlo pero no me lo permitian-

No puedes hacerlo, no puedes Edward sabes lo que dijo el medico esto puede ser perjudicial para ella -la interrumpi gritando desesperado-

A la mierda lo que diga el medico, Bella esta sufriendo Alice entiendelo -ella lloraba- y tu y yo podemos ayudarla lo sabes

Que pasa ? -una Bella confundida nos miraba desde el comienzo de la escalera, ambos callamos sin saber que decir- Alguno va a decirme que es lo que esta pasando?

Bella, no no es nada solo Alice me estaba regañando por mi actitud de hace un rato verdad? -mire a Alice quien intentaba sonreir-

Es cierto, me dijo que luego de pedirte ser su novia se puso frio y como? no es pocible que sea asi -Alice se acerco a Bella y la abrazo- solo es eso, ya lo regañe -Ella sonrio y salio de la cocina-

Lo lamento -susurre y la estreche en mis brazos, esperaba que tal vez pudiera entender el transfondo de mis palabras, la verdadera razon de por que le pedia perdon- creo que no asimile que me habias dicho que si

pero te molestaste luego de que te conte que habia soñado contigo -me dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos-

Lo se, es que ya habias soñado antes y senti celos de que fuera otro eso es todo -una escusa pobre y tonta, pero no sabia que mas decirle- perdoname -tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese suavemente, esperaba que olvidara esto, pero sabia muy bien que en algun momento volveria a recordarlo y querria respuestas, respuestas que no podria darle, ella debia recordarlo-


End file.
